1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser generator used in a laser processing machine, and in particular to a laser generator which is integrally formed with such components of a laser processing machine as a flow control unit and a laser tube and which can be mounted or dismounted from the laser processing machine.
2. Description of the Present Art
Generally, three types of laser generators are known for use in a laser processing machine. These are the high speed axial, biaxial transverse, and triaxial transverse types.
The high speed axial type of laser generator, in particular, is used as a high output laser generator. In this high speed axial type of laser generator, in the case where a laser tube, electrodes, different types of holders and flanges and the like are assembled in a machine system, the maintenance and cleaning is carried out in the assembled state. Accordingly, this maintenance can be extremely difficult because of the relationship between the space in the laser generator and the peripheral maintenance space.